


RokuSo: Kissing

by TheDerangedPrince



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDerangedPrince/pseuds/TheDerangedPrince
Summary: Letting out a nervous sigh, he knew he couldn’t ask Riku. That would be too weird, maybe even a little out of character to spring the question on his best friend and he didn’t want to have to wait. Sora just wanted to ask his question, get it off his mind, and finally get some sleep before school tomorrow. And besides, the silver-haired teen most likely would tease the brunette, saying something along the lines of wanting to kiss Kairi which wasn’t the case. His curiosity was getting the best of him; it was a sporadic thought. Y’know one of those that keep you up at night and you obsessively think about.





	RokuSo: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a prompt I found on my laptop about a first kiss, which it inspired me to write a RokuSo because I've been reading Boys by Casey V on FanFic (it's so good, I recommend it) and for some reason while I was reading... I just really wanted Roxas and Sora to kiss, lol. So this is also inspired by that FanFic.

It’s late at night, the headlights of cars casting shadows along the walls as they pass by. Sora couldn’t sleep. He’d been tossing and turning in his bunk for what seemed like hours. His mind kept racing, wondering what it was like to kiss someone. How it felt. He knew Roxas had kissed someone already. He’d kissed Axel, Sora caught him sneaking a peck in the redhead’s car when he’d dropped him off a few nights before. Shifting his body to look over the edge of his bed and down at the sleeping form below, he’d made up his mind to just ask the blond what a kiss felt like.

“Pssssst.”

There was no response, just a light snoring sound coming from the blond below.

“Psssssssst Roxas” Sora had tried again, this time louder.

There was still no reply; the blond didn’t even shift in his sleep. Letting out a nervous sigh, he knew he couldn’t ask Riku. That would be too weird, maybe even a little out of character to spring the question on his best friend and he didn’t want to have to wait. Sora just wanted to ask his question, get it off his mind, and finally get some sleep before school tomorrow. And besides, the silver-haired teen most likely would tease the brunette, saying something along the lines of wanting to kiss Kairi which wasn’t the case. His curiosity was getting the best of him; it was a sporadic thought. Y’know one of those that keep you up at night and you obsessively think about.

Sora moved and dropped down from his top bunk, landing ungracefully with a loud thud next to the other boy’s mattress. Roxas still hadn’t budged, it seemed he could sleep through anything and this gave Sora an idea. Hesitantly, now being careful not to wake Roxas from his slumber. Sora took a place sitting on the edge of the other teen’s mattress.

Looking down as he slept peacefully on his back, listening for a moment to his steady breathing. Sora gulped, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He’d placed his hands on either side of Roxas’ form, moving down slowly. His lips brushing timidly against Roxas’ but not quite kissing him yet. Sora couldn’t help but let out a soft exhale. He could feel his hot breath, so close... In the count of three, he would do it.

One... Two... and he was about to press his lips against his nobodies until blue eyes fluttered open, looking directly into Sora’s half-lidded eyes. Sora could feel his face immediately become hot, he was blushing. This couldn’t be happening right now? Sora turned his head to break the awkward stare.

Roxas blinked a few times, he didn’t need long to process what Sora was trying to do. Pressing his lips close to the brunette’s ear, he sleepily whispered. “If you just wanted a kiss, you should’ve asked.”

“I-I....” Sora shivered, hot breath tickling his ear. He was going to ask but the blond wouldn’t wake up. Of course, now he was awake and caught Sora in the act. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for trying to take advantage of Roxas being a heavy sleeper, but it’s not like he’d actually done anything yet.

Roxas grasped his chin to make him look at his face. With a faint smile, he takes in the sight of the embarrassed Sora. He looked adorable with his flushed cheeks. Leaning up, pressing their lips together. Sora tries to kiss him back. It was sloppy, very awkward, he had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know where to put his hands or what to do now that Roxas was rolling them over so that he had Sora pinned to the bed.

The blond was heavier than expected. His lips felt warm, soft, and the kiss was sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He enjoyed this feeling the kiss gave him. There was no question of who was in control of the kiss, he didn’t understand what he was supposed to be doing so he let Roxas take the lead. Blinking when the kiss ended and Roxas pulled away to look at Sora smugly. “First kiss?” he asked.

“M-Maybe...” Sora looked up at him still flustered, he lay on the bed panting and wanting more. Was it that obvious that it was his first kiss? Roxas’ fingers traced his jawline, ghosting the tips over his lips. The blond was still lying on top of him. Sora pulled the blond into another kiss. It was better this time. He melted, parting his lips and moaning into Roxas’ mouth when the blond pressed his tongue inside. Roxas was moving slowly, taking his time to taste Sora and encouraging him to reciprocate in the same manner.

Eventually, Sora was picking it up and able to mimic what Roxas was doing. The blond definitely had way more experience. Roxas moved away from his mouth and down to his neck. His mouth was hot, leaving Sora’s skin tingling as the blond planted light kisses along his collarbone. Hands trailed down the other teen’s torso to his waistband. “I’m assuming since that was your first kiss, you’ve never had sex... You’re a virgin but you know how it works, right?” Roxas asks.

Sora nodded. Sex? He knew how sex worked! Wait, was Roxas expecting to have sex with him now, he’d just wanted to know what a kiss felt like but before he could give a proper response Roxas was pushing his hips down, encouraging Sora to spread his legs so the blond could get in between them. It felt good, Roxas’ erection pressing against his own. Sora gasp, he bucked instinctively into the touch as their bodies fit together almost perfectly. His legs are now spread, their growing erections still to brushing together as Roxas moved. They both moaned in sync.

Roxas made his way lower, dragging down Sora’s pajama pants with him, kissing and sucking marks onto every inch of Sora’s skin he could get to. Sora fisted the sheets and tried not to buck his hips this time. Gasping when his erection was finally freed to the cool air. Roxas wasted no time, grasping his cock with one hand. “If you don’t want this, just let me know now.” 

“I-I want it.” Sora shamefully admitted, they’d already kissed and come this far so they mine as well.

Steadily stroking Sora’s cock as he positions himself, he was now swirling his tongue around the head of Sora’s cock. The brunette whimpered and pulled at the sheets. Roxas was pleased with Sora’s reaction, he licked his slit and twirled his tongue again around the head before taking him in his mouth, sliding about halfway down. He hummed and pushed himself further down Sora’s cock, bobbing his head as he sucked and stroked the shaft.

Sora took Roxas’ fingers of his free hand into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits, groaning at the saltiness of blond’s skin. After thoroughly wetting the digits, a slick finger moved to circle around his Sora’s entrance. The fingertip slipped right past the tight ring of muscles. He gasped at the new sensation, squirming a little in discomfort as another finger was added, stretching him open to prepare for what was about to come next. The pain was beginning to fade, and he was struck with pleasure. Roxas crooked his fingers and gently began to massage his prostate, Sora thrusts upward into Roxas’ mouth.

“N-No, I can’t... I’m going to cum if you...”

With that, Roxas withdrew his fingers and released Sora’s cock, using his own saliva as a sort of lubricant. The blond leaned in and began to push the tip of his cock against Sora’s loosened hole. “This might hurt a bit,” Roxas warned him as he pushed forward and slowly slipped inside. After allowing the brunette to get adjusted to his girth, the blond started to rock his hips back and forth slow and steady at first. He lifted Sora’s legs up, wrapping them around his waist, making the brunette sit up on his lap so he could thrust deeper, picking up his pace and hitting Sora’s sweet spot with every movement.

Sora’s hands tangled in blond’s messy bedhead, rocking his hips in sync with the blond, pulling him into a forceful kiss. Roxas nipped at his bottom lip until he parted them allowing Roxas entrance into his mouth, causing the other teen to groan as tongues danced together. The blond kept thrusting at a rhythmic pace, which Sora matched.

“Hah... Ahh... R-Roxas” Sora moaned, breaking the kiss.

“S-Sora” Roxas buried his face in the crook of the neck, sucking at the skin.

“I-I’m.. g-going to cum.” His breathing was uneven, voice shaky.

Roxas pushed Sora back onto his back, keeping up the pace. Sora held onto Roxas, digging his nails into his shoulder. They both came together at the same time. Roxas pulled out sitting back on his knees, looking down at the filthy Sora below. They were still panting heavily. Sora offered Roxas a smile as the blond placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, tasting the salt of Sora's sweat before collapsing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I wrote the smut part while sitting at a Wawa because I just moved recently and don't have internet! It's currently 12:28 AM right now when I'm finishing this. Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I'm tired and originally it was just going to be a drabble of 500 words of just kissing.


End file.
